The balance of Chaos and Harmony
by Eclipse 'Midnight' Moonfeather
Summary: RATING MAY CHANGE! A young man, by the name of James, is ripped from home, and sent on a quest to EQUESTRIA! ROMANCE SHALL COMMENCE! EVENTS SHALL HAPPEN! THE UNEXPECTED IS EXPECTED! AND WATCH AS PEOPLE ARE CHASED BY PISSED CREATURES! LET THE STORY BEGIN! P.S(Story will get better). Congrats to Xifihas for first review. Genre 3: Humour (Hopefully) Finally Back guys. Sorry for Haitus
1. A crappy Start

"This is Speech"

'This is thought'

I felt the light and happy realm of dreams start to fade away, only to be replaced with the cold, hard reality. I tried, with all of my might, to open my eyes, but the eyelids would not budge. They just sat there, mentally torturing me. Wondering who I am? Of course, otherwise you have either learned to control your curiosity, not bothered with this story, just are not curious for any reason, or are a self-centred prick who would fuck others over just to obtain a penny.

My name is James and I am 22. I have longish brown hair, a stubble, and great big blue eyes…Well at least I used to. Now I bet you are wondering, what in the world of hell happened? That shall be explained later on.

I, being the impatient little guy I am, grabbed the alarm clock that was blaring for the god knows how many times, and threw it at the wall with as much force as I could muster, which was not a lot as I had just woke up. The clock broke, not to my surprise, and split into tiny fragments that littered the cream-coloured carpet of my bedroom.

"Well fuck." I exclaimed. That was the 5th clock in the last fortnight, and I had to go and buy a new one later on in the day. I slowly, yet surely, sat up, and rubbed my eyes tiredly to get the pieces of sleep-sand out of my eyes. As expected, they just got stuck in my eyes further. I cursed profusely, before walking toward the room known as a bathroom.

I entered the mucky bathroom. Useless junk and failed projects were cluttered around the room, certain pieces of clutter dominating more space than others. I filled the just about satisfactory bowl up with water, and dunked my head in. I felt the cold water start to grip at me, and I spluttered, accidently taking in the water.

'How long can I go without getting hurt? About a day. Why do I get hurt every fucking day, I do not know. I know that that sort of shit should just stop, but who am I to say what is and what is not allowed to happen…I really should stop talking to myself, even in my thoughts.' I thought, pondering over the fact I was mentally talking to myself.

I took my head out of the water, and for the first time in 5 years, I was scared. I did what any sane person did when faced with something they did not expect. I screamed, unlike the manly shouts that should come out of my mouth, and threw the light and small mirror halfway across the room, landing in the toilet bowl. Then I passed out.

A/N: First chapter! Anyways, sorry that it is not to funny, but I really want to get this story started. Please leave any criticism, good or bad, and if you are going to hate because I am a brony you can fuck off.

Eclipse OUT!


	2. An unexpected quest from the unexpected

"This is Speech"

'This is thought'

I just wish to say that I do not own my little pony in any way, shape or form, sadly. I only own James and Eclipse.

NOW ONTO THE STORY:

"Ugh…My head…" I exclaimed, felling the full force of hitting your head against a mirror in a fucking toilet bowl.

"Do not be alarmed." A Voice said, coming into my ears from all directions. I did what I would naturally do. Pulled out my knife that I picked up from my bedside table (Can't be to safe now, can you), and crouched down slightly in a defensive position.

"Who the hell is speaking?" I shouted out, angered, yet scared, at the voice. And that was when I realised where I was. "Ugh… What the hell is with the spinning colour room? Are you high? Am I high? Or are you just a hippie with good visual replicators and have kidnapped me for your weird psychotic molestations and tortures? I can take you on, BITCH!"

"Calm the fuck down. I am the one you may call Fate, or destiny. And yes, I do like to fuck everyone up…It's my job." Exclaimed 'Fate'. A Purple mist started to collect, and condense. Of all things, what was standing there would make me question reality. Standing there was I.

"So I am fate?" I asked, hoping I can destroy the lives of those that had treated me like shit.

"OH HELL NAW! I just look like you because fuck logic. I just wanted to look like you, and as I am higher authority, you can go fuck yourself."

"Fuck you and your lack of logic and riddles…" I said, my voice sounding tired and exhausted. ' I give up'

"Oh anyways… I have got a…Job for you." Whispered Fate

"And what might that be your royal douche?"

"Go to a different world and defend it with the powers of chaos, death, fire and darkness."

" Fuck you. I shall not do it."

Fate gave a smirk. "I'm not asking."

'What?' I thought. Then, mystically, the floor from under me gave way and I fell through. The last thing I saw were loads and loads of dark, foreboding trees. As the pain and Darkness started to consume me, My final thoughts to fate were 'Well fuck you, sir.' Then my world became dark.

A/N: Hope you like. The next chapter will contain ponies. HELL YEAH! Leave any criticism, good or bad, and don't forget to leave a review.

ECLIPSE OUT!


	3. A forest and pissed of predators

A/N: This chapter is over 650 Words! Hope you enjoy. :D (Can anyone get the Moby Dick Reference?)

"This is Speech"

'This is thought'

'Ugh…My Head…' I thought, careful not to make a sound. I may not know where I am, but safety comes first. I slowly tried to get onto my legs, but I couldn't. 'OH DEAR GOD MY LEGS ARE BROKEN' I thought, and looked down, expecting bones and bleeding legs. What I saw made me feel utterly scared. There were hooves. I looked to my left, and there by my broken, weird body, there was a crystal clear lake. I crawled towards it; each move I made filled with pain, and looked in. I had dark greyish fur, with black hair, a red streak in it. What I saw next perplexed me. I saw light grey zebra stripes cover part of my body, and my kind yellow eyes were looking down at me in shock. I accidently let out a shriek of fear, and the dark, creepy forest decided to punish me. A heard a menacing growl behind me, and what I saw, blew my mind. A hydra. A fucking Hydra. The beast had 5 heads, was white, and looked at me like I was its next meal. I observed, and calculated I was its meal, and it was very, very hungry.

I ran. I, sadly, had yet to adapt to my new body, so I was not very fast. I could hear the dark trees falling and crushing behind me, and the roar of the hydra, hungry. For me! Branches cut my newly acquired face, Stinging as the wind softly kissed them at my passing. I looked behind, and saw the maw of the great white beast, and looked back ahead, fearing for my life. I fell over a particularly big branch, and could not swerve away from a hill, starting to roll towards a terrifyingly high cliff face, the trees underneath making a thorny cushion of death. I had to learn how to make my wings straight; I searched for the strongest muscles in my back, and extended my wings. I fell of the cliff, and I felt the wind caress my face. I started to laugh, and by about a minute I was laughing like a maniac. 'This is great!' I thought. I shouted it out, but because of the laughing it sounded more like "RAGAMUFFIN!" Of course, anyone that was in a fifty-mile vicinity of me would have heard that, but I could not see anyone, so I was good.

I landed in a clearing, and surveyed my surroundings. I then curled up in a ball and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start. In my dream I had been tortured by Hydras, and Fate, and many other things. I then looked behind me, and saw what I thought would be my death. There was standing a lion. But not just any lion, this lion was a rather fucked up one that had tiny little baby bat wings coming out of its back and a scorpion tail coming out of its anus.

"Good kitty, good kitty, good-"I said, but when it gave chase, I panicked and I felt all of my anger go into a thing on my head. I silently wished that I had not got a dick on my head, and I remembered that I saw a horn on my head. I fuelled my rage, and shouted "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU". A pure badass beam of darkness shot out of my head, and split the lion in half. Blood splattered everywhere, and I cheered in my good luck.

I recalled seeing a small hamlet down out of the forest. I started to stroll down, humming to myself all the while. As I did, I recalled my past. It was ugly, but it was what made me the obnoxious prick I was.

Meanwhile: - summer sun Celebration

A wisp of black smoke had burst through the window, leaving only a hole in the wall.

As a purple unicorn exited the town hall with a small purple dragon, she thought 'Why me?'

A/N: Hope you got the reference. Chapters will be longer in the near future.


	4. Six ponies and blue eyes

A/N: New chapter! I have taken two badass ideas for a story from Xifihas's reviews (Give him claps), and make sure you give him credit for some of the Major Ideas. I own nothing with MLP. Only James and Eclipse.

"This is speaking"

'This is thought'

ON TO THE STORY:

I slowly walked through the dark and creepy forest. That is, until I stumbled across a small little hamlet. I started to walk through the city, but a purple mist flew past me.

"COME BACK HERE YOU WISPY PURPLE BASTARD!" I shouted back at the fleeing purple mist, silently wishing it would. "Ugh…Damn it." I exclaimed, while simultaneously being bowled over by a bunch of ponies.

"Oh I am so sorry." Said a purple unicorn, apparently the leader of the group. "My name is twilight sparkle. What's yours?"

'Twilight sparkle? What a stupid name' I thought. I started to laugh a little, about 10 seconds later I was rolling on the floor laughing.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Exclaimed Twilight, slightly angered at the antics of James.

"Your name…Your name is…uh…Not usual where I come from." I explained, between bursts of laughter.

"Anyway, we need to go and save the world, so you can get out of our way now." Said a blue Pegasus, with a rainbow coloured mane. She said it nonchalantly "And you our blocking our path to the forest."

"That forest…Uh…you may not want to go in there. For one, there's a massive fucking hydra, and the next is I sort of left the corpse of a manticore in a clearing near a path…I think there was a path…Fuck it! I don't remember if there was a path!" I whispered, shouting as I got to the end of my sentence.

The ponies cringed. 'Apparently they don't like cursing. If they refuse to let me leave then I can use that to get through.'

"Wait. You killed a manticore?" shouted a yellow Pegasus, even though it sounded just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, So what?" I said. That was when she acted.

She gave such a stare that if one could give, would have scared of a god. The stare poured fear into my heart from the darkest areas of my heart, boring them into my mind. Sadly, being on the receiving end of this stare activated my memories. Boy was I scared. My body had turned a white colour from an overdose on fear, and I slowly got onto the floor, lied facing away from her, and got into the fetal position, all the while murmuring incoherently. I was experiencing my past.

"I think you broke him…" Said a voice, the accent that of a southern girl. I did not turn to check who it was; as I was too busy lying scared on the floor. One of those six ponies was trying to comfort me, but I paid no heed. I did what anyone would do. I backed away. I unsheathed my knife and slowly backed away, still shivering. I turned and ran.

A/N: Hello there! Thank you for staying with me this long. In about two weeks I will not post any for a week as I will be on a school trip. See you soon.


	5. Castles, two voices, and woodlands

A/N:- Hello there guys! Thanks for all your support so far, and I want to say a few things. First, I am sorry for not uploading in about 3 weeks, but I had various things to do. You know, stuff like triple science, Battlefields trips, and general school stuff, but It is now the half term and I may be uploading 1 or 2 chapters every day if I do not get a broken arm or something on those lines. ON TO THE STORY!

"This is Speech"

'This is thought'

I ran as I had never run before. This last day had been terrifying to me First I get killed by a toilet, meet fate (which might I add is a dick), and get turned into a pony, while simultaneously being scared by a hydra and a small pink Pegasus! I knew that tomorrow is going to be a complete waste of my life, space, patience, and over-all bad-ass-ness (I can be a bit over-confidant at times, thinking about it). I walked down a gravel path worn away by various hoof-prints, and had a foreboding feeling that something was going to happen involving those 6 ponies from earlier. I look down at my watch, and check what the time was. (It was 12:30 In time from London), and It said 4:30. The night was lasting for over 16 hours, and I was sure that that would not happen, since it seemed like the middle of summer. The moon would be at the horizon by now, but it rose menacingly above the thick row of trees.

I heard a whooshing sound behind me, as a purple haze flew past me. 'Fuck it, I should follow it!' I thought, knowing that somehow I would regret my decision in the end. I followed it, the sound of the gravel moving under my hooves. I looked behind, and saw the 6 ponies from earlier. They had seen me too by the sounds of it. They all gave chase, as I was on their path, and me being the stupid idiot I am, I continued along the path.

I saw the trees turn dark and move in behind me ,and started to walk slowly, sure of my victory, until I heard a chorus of laughing and singing as the trees disappeared. I continued onward, as a blue Pegasus flew above me. She flew down and put me in between her fore-legs, and I did the sensible thing. I bucked her right in the face. She went shooting back and, literally, bowled the other ponies over.

"STRIKE! FUCK YEAH!" I shouted, until I realised that they were giving even more chase, though the blue one was a bit dazed and ran slower than the rest. I continued on.

As I reached a raging river I climbed a tree and used my wings to glide over with ease, until a serpent's tail hit me onto the other side. I cursed, yet thanked (oddly) the serpent and ran off. Was this world of cynical and vengeful, though surprisingly candy coloured, ponies and Greek creatures…changing me? I quickly dismissed the thought and continued to run, not aware of the ponies running over the serpent's tail.

NIGHTMARE'S P.O.V

I flew along in my mist form, my ideas of stopping the ponies failing each and every time. I pondered on the effectiveness of the plans, until an innocent voice rang in the back of my head.

'Please… Let me go. I can separate you from me if you willingly let me, and you can be put in a prison rather than the recesses of my mind. Please…' The voice softly pleaded, upset at her current imprisonment.

'Return to your _Nightmare _you little BRAT!' I thought, and sent a fresh wave or torturous terrors and ferocious fears upon her mind. She cringed in terror and pain, as I soaked up her dis-pleasure. I thought of the one other pony. He is the one, I am sure about it, but he has no sense of control. I constructed a plan of pure genius, as I chuckled softly as I executed my other plans… my distractions…

JAMES' P.O.V

I had recently crossed an unsteady bridge, and equipped my knife. I swiftly cut the ropes and ran on into an old and withered castle. Knife held out, I looked around the castle, and had a look at one of the rooms. As I exited and entered the rhrone room I was stunned. I looked at the purple unicorn from earlier and a demonic pony and was filled with rage. She was killing her! _I _wanted to kill her! I put all my fury and anger into my dagger, and shadows surrounded it. The shadows subsided and I held a scythe in my hoof. I flipped it a couple of times and charged at the demonic pony. I slashed with my scythe, which I have now dubbed Pin-Prick, and fired a beam of darkness from my hand at the same time, she did the same, but with her horn. We both flew back, and she used her wings to steady herself. As I was falling I used the bottom of my scythe and turned, using a spinning blade technique to, theoretically, use my scythe as a blender. She flew back, as did I, and I was knocked unconscious, just as I saw a rainbow beam of pure Awesomeness hit the Demon pony…

A/N: - I have been watching too much soul eater, with the scythe, and their will be more references, to stuff you put in comments! As always, leave ANY criticism (Good or bad) and if you want a plot, OC, Reference or just about anything in the story just respond.

-ECLIPSE OUT!


	6. Just questions and Fate again

A/N: - The Love interest is going to appear in this chapter! And on other news, there is going to be a second chapter today. Thank you for all your support so far and LET THE STORY CONTINUE! (By the way, it is not princess Celestia. I promise)

As always, I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and this disclosure, as well as the one at the second chapter, counts for the whole story.

'This is thought'

"This is speech"

As I awoke I heard soft voices, curious yet unsatisfied with the answers presented by a louder, yet gentler voice. They sound as if they are asking questions about me, of which they would. I mean you don't see a horned-Pegasus every fucking day, not to mention I was on the receiving end of pony Demonic practises that they can perform with their eyes, and a manticore shredded to pieces by pure rage. As I slipped of once more, I heard a familiar voice in my head.

"Hey! Behind you!" Said the voice. I had a day with Destiny, a fall out with fate.

"NO!" I shouted, and I ignored his constant pleading. That is, I was until he grabbed my head and swivelled me around.

"All I wanted to say is that big things will come of you…" said the voice, and added under his breath "Jeez, the fucking economy in today's day and age are terrible!"

As I started to slip through the floor, my knife swinging frantically at his balls, I slipped back into the real world. I woke up.

I looked up and saw what I least expected. I saw two horned-Pegusi looking down upon me. The first one started to speak, and had an old-time posh accent on her. She looked like the younger of the two.

"Thank you for battling Nightmare Moon, but you did not have to go and kick one of me and my sisters subjects!" She said, a bit annoyed at the end. The other one piped in, and said

"You know, that white coat and mane look like there unnatural… how did you get it?" Said the older one, obviously jealous of my sexy colours.

'LOL Like you will ever be sexy! I bet you are as ugly as shit now, brah!' Said my mind. My minds a dick.

"Just some over powerful demonic power that can be set off by the eyes of pony's, no big bother."

I continued to trade answers with her, as well as her sister and the six ponies, who were called Twilight (The leader), Fluttershy (The demonic yellow death-pony Pegasus), Applejack (The labourer), Rarity (The dirt-fearing posh unicorn), Pinkie pie (Pink Party Pony fanatic), as well as Rainbow Dash (The one I bucked in the face (LOL!)). I was about to answer the question of what's your favoured party cake flavour, but we all heard a loud "WOOHOO!" as a Pegasus let go of a vine and landed in front of me in the path. It became indefinitely harder to think with her around, and she made the first move. She said "Hi!"

A/N: - I know it is obvious, but try and guess the Love interest by next chapter (Later today) And Farewell for now.

-ECLIPSE OUT!


	7. That one Pegasus

A/N: - Hello there! I have got another juicy chapter for you guys. And the shipping shall be told today. This was made in a bit of a hurry, so there will be (hopefully) a bigger chapter tomorrow (or more then 1). I know that this is only half the size, but it does add an important plot character. LET'S GET STARTED!

"This is speech"

'This is thought'

"Everypony except the new pony stood there stunned. I stood there stunned as my mind was fogged with feelings I had not felt in a long time, and felt repulsed by at the moment, and the other ponies were there by meeting a pony who they had thought they would never meet. Rainbow Dash was standing stunned as a pony that seemed to match her coolness was standing in front of her. Needless to say that in her mind she felt a little bit of her competitive spirit rise up in her. Standing there, on the path, was a pony that was believed to be made up, a character in a story. Her name was Daring Do.

"Ugh…Can you quit staring at me? It is kind of uncomfortable." Said Dare, looking quite uncomfortable. We all stopped staring and introduced ourselves, except for Fluttershy, who was hiding behind me. After I introduced myself she introduced herself, and as she was introducing herself, I heard Twilight say to Applejack how polite she was for someone who had never seen Civilization other than a few times before. My thoughts raced as to why, but they were soon disposed of thanks to the pony in front of me. In the end Daring joined us through our trek, and trotted with us. She was trotting next to me, and my mind would not let me think. She was invading my thoughts, and I felt as if these feelings were wrong. I know what the feelings were, but they were with humans, not with ponies. As soon as we got back to 'Ponyville', I would ask to speak to the elder Princess as soon as possible and try and get me home.

A/N: - So there it is. The shortest chapter, yet the introduction of a new character. The reason why this was so late was a piece of work, my friend pestering for me to help him on Computer Craft, and the building of a Massive Assassin's Stronghold on minecraft, bot to mention my friends bugging me to play. I apologise and Hope to release a bigger one (Or more than just 1) Tomorrow. I might not get one in Friday, though I will try my best. If I do not get one in on Friday, I will release more or a bigger one on the Saturday. Thanks for your support so far, and as always, please leave any Criticism, Good or Bad, so I can improve and to see whether you are enjoying the story or not.

-ECLIPSE OUT!


	8. AN Apology, and an actual chapter again

A/N:- Sorry for such the long wait! I had a bit of trouble with timing as My time involved a massive history assignment, a geography one, English one, science one, and an art Project. Talk about big amounts of work. ON TO THE STORY!

I continued on, with the other ponies trailing on behind. I swore I heard a crash down here. I somehow sensed a magical disturbance, and heard a cry for help. I hope it was her…I hope it was her. We were almost at the edge of the forest, so I am gonna be pissed if it was a false alarm. A protruding tree root seemed to hate me and made me trip up, leading to me planting my face to the ground. I spat out the dirt and kept on going.

There it was. The crater. The nearby trees were singed and the crater's diameter was about 40m. I looked down and saw a motionless body lying there, in wait, for help. I was about to run down but the other ponies crashed into me. While falling, I decided to make the ponies upset and as I fell, I cursed profusely. It worked. I reached the bottom and ran up to the body, and noticed something strange. It was another alicorn. Now I do not know if Alicorn's are really rare anymore. It looks like a fair ratio to me, but by the looks of the faces of the other ponies, this was a big surprise for them.

"Shadowhawk?" The princess asked me. (I made up a nickname). I looked up and answered "Yes?" She then said something that shocked me.

"She has the same Gene and DNA Type as you. I have deducted that she is called Sophia from her memories." She exclaimed. That last part scared me. If she could see her memories, then she can see mine…

She woke up with a start. She called out for me (We only trusted each other. We and I was nearly a different person around her. She considers me her protector.) I answered with a polite "Yes?" She swivelled her head round and I simple looked at her meekly and said "Hey…How you doing?"

A/N:- Sorry for the lack of chapters or words. I am going to stop making promises I cannot keep and although this is shorted then usual, I will _try _and make the others longer. No promises though.

~ECLIPSE OUT!


	9. Finally a new Chapter!

A/N :- Sorry for not posting in a while! I have been very busy with GSCE Stuff and tests, as well as a little bit of teaching and Auditions for a 'Songs of Madness' production. Here it is, and now that it is the Christmas Holidays, I can write more chapters.

Italics = Quotes.

We walked on. The forest started to pick up. The dark trees started to straighten, and got less dark. The leaves reclaimed a green colour, yet were still darker than the average leaf. As I walked I had a very faint ache in my head. It had been there since the incident with my sister. Oh yeah, going back to that, I had to tell them everything. I mean, Literally, EVERYTHING! I had to tell them what grades I got, what I read, what date it was when I left, and even what I had for breakfast 157 days after my 3rd birthday. Fuck, hardly anyone would be able to remember ANYTHING like that. The ache was steadily worsening, and I had to fall sometime.

I fell to the ground in withering pain, my eyes becoming a bit more dilated than usual. For me it was different. I saw what I could only describe as a chaotic limbo. I was standing upon a rock, overlooking a valley that had hundreds, if not thousands, of flowers. These flowers constantly distorted, changing size, colour, and shape to match the reality of this dream world. There was no Organization, no Harmony. All it contained was chaos. My hand burned up, and this is where I realized. This was not my realm, forced upon me by my unwanted powers. This was of another being. I heard a chuckle behind me.

I looked behind me, as a random mismatch of differentiating creatures stood behind me. It was his realm. He was completely chaotic, and that was reflected by a somewhat hidden beauty his world had me see. He chuckled again, and then asked if I was enjoying his display.

Yes, very much…Your voice reminds me of someone…are you that one captain from star-trek?" I said, his voice bringing me a nostalgic feeling back from my inner sanctum of memories. He smiled callously, uncaring, and quoted _"Life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting."_I recognized the quote from a one Amelia Atwater, as I questioned how he knew.

I know many a thing" He retaliated, "but I, the god of Chaos, should know all there is to chaos, that it is the natural state of life. All animals do so. It is only the pony's that do not. Their minds have evolved to believe the conspiracy, to feel as if the order was reality, rather than just a fantasy, a dream. Those who have their eyes covered with myth and legend, fail to see what is truly real. Those who deny what chaos is good for, and deny its purpose, are coveted and blinded by the illusion of harmony. I am a living representation of Chaos. I move. The elements don't. They are stationary. They represent the still stopped progress of life with harmony, and the moving of chaos shows us the way forward. _Chaos was the law of nature; Order was the dream of stallion_s and mares alike (another quote…partly). Chaos is what binds our souls together, and harmony prevents the world to advance. They are stopping natural order. Ironic really, the world's order is chaos, when that Harmony is anarchy in natural representation." I was shocked I did not expect someone who was as joined with chaos as I be so serious- and that he had a singular attention through that speech, not multiple like I would have thought. He then ruined his speech by saying "Anyway, I am the king of chaos, and you are my disciple."

I answered back "Actually, you are simply a embodiment of it. You do not rule over it. Anarchy has no master."

He chuckled "Nice to see that you know SOMETHING About chaos, my human friend. Now, what I really wanted to tell you was how to use your chaotic part of your magic. After my training you will go to death, then the shadow king, and then Sammy, the blood-master… but that will have to be another time. When you sleep tonight, think of me. We shall start then, but until then, SEE YA!" He said, as he flicked a switch which opened a trapdoor underneath me. He summoned a cotton-candy cloud that rained chocolate, and said one last thing before I returned to Reality. "Oh yeah, my names Discord!" He then grinned maniacally, blood covering his sharp teeth, as I fell back into consciousness…

A/N: - And here we go! Yet ANOTHER Character and next chapter will be about the worries of his sister and first integration into equine society, all the while trying to keep the secret of his origins hidden. Oh, by the way, you will also find out in the next few chapters (not saying which one) why Discord did not use him to escape, and what motives he has. Anyway, please Give Constructive criticism and any advice or ideas you may have. I may start to add songs, in which I will add a humanized version to my YouTube channel (as I am a closet brony, not a outgoing kind of guy… ) and if you have any song Ideas and/or comment on any future ones, say anything you want. Whether it be my secret, or advice, or an idea, I will accept all that I get. Thanks, and have yourself a ice day. Hopefully a new chapter will come out tomorrow. See you later.

~ECLIPSE OUT!


	10. Finally a new chapter Guys!

A/N :- Sorry for the Unformentioned Hiatus, but YR 9. Options now, Games, and Overall, I am also a lazy Asshole. Sorry, and if I forget to upload chapters, or just want to talk, but not on fan fiction, Then use one of these two E-mails!

Erurainonarcharrow

Pikachu334

Anyway, sorry for the long wait, and I am a dick-head. Now, onto the next tale of our 'oh so joyous' Protagonist!

It has been a few weeks, and by a few, I mean 3. Twilight was kind enough to let me stay in her Library, and Discord has _still _not come back. I have gotten to know the rest of the main 6, but I think they all still fucking hate me. At the moment Applejack stopped me at her stall and asked me to try her 'apple fritters'.

"So, wha' ya' think?" She droned on in her southern accent. I contemplated the consequences of saying it was bad, and I went with the nice option.

"It tastes like Dog shit." I replied honestly "No wait, I would rather _eat _dog shit"

"Wha' ya' say?" She yelled in fury. She turned, lifted up her back two hooves, and unleashed a wave of pain across my face. My glorious face. I fell back around 30 feet, falling into the land of dreams.

A/N:- I know this is short but it is just to tell you I am just getting back on track.


End file.
